The Red Painting
by QueenOfH3arts7
Summary: Bella never leaves the forest where Edward left her. Alive.
1. Lady In Red

BPOV

I remember lying on the damp forest floor, and trying to forget the face that was eternally etched into my brain. And the words that sent me into my catatonic state.

"_I don't love you"_

"_I don't love you"_

"_I don't -_

Time stopped abruptly. The scurrying and clicking of the small animals had suddenly ceased. There was something almost predatory looming in the air around me. I immediately stood and began to run, instinct brought me to our meadow. _The meadow._ I mentally corrected myself.

There was a flash of red to my left but by the time I had turned my head she stood before me.

"Bella" Victoria said, the semblance of an eerily calm vampire. If I hadn't known any better, I would have believed that she was just that, calm. But her vividly red eyes told a different story.

…

APOV

_Why?!?!?!_ I mentally screeched at Edward. I didn't trust myself to use my voice

"To keep her safe" he murmured in the same monotone he had been using for the past three hours. He never looked away from the road leading us to the Denali coven.

_As I said, countless times, HOW IS THIS KEEPING BELLA SA-_ I was interrupted by the most horrible vision I had ever seen, and had I been the one who was driving, Edward's stupid shiny silver Volvo would have been reduced to pieces.

_Bella remained immobile on the forest floor. The pale moonlight spilled countless patterns around her. She was unblinking, unmoving, and numb. Tears fell down her face at a rapid pace until she had none left to cry. She suddenly began to run, not even stumbling once as if she were running for her life. Once she reached a clearing, Victoria stood in front of her._

I then saw the most heart wrenching thing I have ever seen occur to my sister…

_Victoria grabbed Bella and threw her across the clearing with such force that a branch went through her back and appeared in front of her stomach. Pints of blood cascaded down the tree and onto the forest floor and for each of Bella's blood curdling screams, there was a laugh from Victoria who continued to taunt Bella. Victoria then ripped Bella from the tree and dragged her by the legs while skipping around the clearing, spreading her blood everywhere. Victoria then preceded to lay Bella down to drain whatever blood was left._

"_Kill me, please" Bella gasped, her breathing was labored and it became a daunting task for her to continue to speak. Victoria suddenly looked curious, and stopped for a second._

"_Now why would you want that" she cooed._

"_Because I love Edward" Bella said as the light began to leave her eyes._

"_Well then" Victoria started before she sunk her fangs into Bella's neck._

"STOP THE CAR", I exclaimed "NOW"!

"Look", Rosalie began "If this is about Bella then so help me-

"Shut up", I stated coolly, "Stop bitching, and STOP THIS CAR"!

Edward stopped, not even bothering to look at me, and Rose just huffed. I turned around to look at Jasper "Will you drive back to Forks for me? Please?" I whispered. Edward got out of the front seat without a word to sit in the back, with me in pursuit.

"Edward", he was unresponsive. "Edward" I tried again. "I need you to look at me". He continued to look away. "Look at me damn it!" I shook him until he was responsive.

"Ali-

He stopped immediately when I began to project my earlier vision into his telepathic mind.


	2. AN

Sorry! I won't be updating for a while because I just got back home after a long trip and I have a cold. When I do update, I'll try to get a few chapters in


	3. The Meadow

_EPOV_

Why is it that when I make the most life altering decision that I have ever made, it comes back to haunt me? Every drop of Bella's blood that painted our meadow red increased my anger, leaving an irate vampire. I had to find her. Without Bella, my heart was cold and dead. As I was pulled out of Alice's vision, I could only think one thing. I have to get to Bella before Victoria does.

"Damn it! Jasper drive faster!" I said, exasperated. I furiously ran a hand through my hair, nearly pulling every strand out.

…

When we were nearly at the meadow, I ripped the car door open and ran faster than I have ever run before. If there were ever a day when I wished the skies of Forks were cloudy, today would be the day. The sunlight that illuminated the meadow made the blood below glisten. I could almost hear Bella's heart wrenching screams in my mind as a saw pints of her sweet blood.

I don't know how long I laid in the forest, sobbing without tears. Not only did she die because of me, but she also didn't know how much I loved her, or that I loved her at all. She didn't know how much I loved her warm blush, her fluttering heartbeat, her fragility, and her innocence. I clearly remembered the broken look on her face when I said the last words I would ever say to her "I don't love you", and what a lie that was.

…

BPOV

Three days. Three days of a seemingly eternal burning sensation. I was almost completely relieved from the internal fire. Almost. Unbearable thirst was beginning to overcome me. A sudden stream of wind hit me quickly, and that's when I saw him. 100 meters before me stood a human. The rain made his dark, messy hair glisten in the moonlight and his eyes were a hypnotizing shade of cobalt blue. He was also built, almost as built as Edward. _Edward._ The very thought of him broke my lifeless heart beyond repair. I was beginning to recall my human life when another gust of wind took me by surprise. That's when my animalistic instincts kicked in.

…

APOV

Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and I decided that it would be best to leave Edward alone so he could grieve in peace. I'm sure that the six of us weren't any better off than Edward as we cried tearlessly, even Rosalie. Without Bella, no one laughed, not even Emmet. We all remained in the same house but we weren't the same and we will never be the same. Without Emmet's jokes, Rosalie's vanity, and the sound of Edward's music resonating through the halls of the house, everything is completely silent. Carlisle is always either in his room or at work and Esme will always remain a good mother, but her current state is understandable because she lost a daughter. And Jasper, the one person I believed could keep me together, was overcome with guilt. I didn't even dare shop, I don't even remember the last time I changed, and the thought of makeup is completely repulsive now. I was in the middle of doing absolutely nothing when two visions hit me.

_Edward. He was sobbing in a strange and beautiful meadow. His head suddenly snapped up. _

The vision then fast forwarded. _Edward was buying a one way ticket to Italy. Upon his arrival he rented a car and drove to Volterra where he glittered amidst a crowd of humans. _

The second vision was of Bella. _She opened her astonishingly red eyes and bared her fangs for the hunt._


	4. AN 2

I'm sorry about the A/N's and I'll try to make this the last one. I forgot to mention that I do not, in any way, own any of the characters in The Red Painting other than Gabriel. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also wanted to say thank you for the wonderful reviews and that I am feeling a bit better. Unfortunately, I have Bronchitis so it may take a while for me to make a full recovery.


	5. Start Again

**Thanks again for the reviews. The chapters should start to get longer once I reintroduce Edward but I don't know how I'm going to do that just yet. I'm trying to figure out how the plot should take off from here**

BPOV

His blood was so sweet that I couldn't stop myself from wanting more. To any witness, it would look like I was kissing his neck very softly. But I knew that my lethal fangs would be the death of him. As my thirst began to fade, I began to think rationally. Once I looked into his eyes, I knew what I had to do so I leaned in and bit him.

…

GPOV

I was burning, right down to my very core. The only way I was able to keep track of time was through the beat of my heart, which ceased once the burning sensation encompassed it.

…

BPOV

After a nearly immeasurable amount of time, the man slowly began to regain consciousness. Strangely enough, he didn't let out a single scream. When he finally opened his eyes, they were no longer the cobalt blue that I adored, but an awful shade of red. _Adored?_ I shook my head. I couldn't possibly adore this stranger's eyes.

"I must be dead", he said, his voice was delightful.

"Why would you say that", I replied with my own musical voice, tilting my head to the side ever so slightly.

"You are _far _too captivating to be human", he replied, a lazy grin was beginning to appear on his chiseled face.

"So you're saying that you'd have to be dead for me to be inhuman?"

"Precisely", I noticed that he had a bit of an accent, it was absolutely alluring.

"Have you ever read Dracula?" I deliberately ran my tongue across my teeth, revealing my fangs.


	6. How To Save A Life

It's been so long but I have lacrosse practice everyday and it ends late. Add piles of homework to the mix and you have one busy teenager but I'll try to get a lot written this weekend because I have a general idea for the plot. Later in the story I don't want to switch pov's too much , but this is only the beginning so bear with me.

…

APOV

I gasped as I was pulled out of my vision. Shock coursed through my veins, as well as pure delight. The delight was short lived as I realized that something was missing, that something being Edward Cullen. I growled at the thought of him and his masochistic ways.

"Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme!" I screamed happily, far louder than necessary in a house full of vampires. Of course they arrived slowly, even for humans, and that was saying something. "Bella is alive, and she is one of us".

…

EPOV

Bella was all I could think about for the duration of the plane ride. The smell of her long, glossy hair that I could run my fingers through all day long, the way she purses her full pink lips in confusion, and the way she kissed me, sending shivers down my spine. I always knew that I could not live without her, and although I thought I would protect her, I became the very reason for her ultimate demise. So now I have no choice but to provoke the Volturi and hope for my own end.

…

When the plane landed, I immediately made my way to Volterra. The winding roads seemed to elongate as I drove and the sun was far too bright for my sullen mood, much to my frustration. No longer did I take unnecessary breaths, because the air without Bella's sweet scent ceased to be appealing to me, so the only movements in the car were the turning of my hands, the very hands that would never encompass Bella again. I began to shake and was overwhelmed with feeling. If there were ever a time a vampire could shed tears, this would be it.

I finally pulled up to the shimmering city of Volterra. But it wasn't the beauty that drew me to Italy, it was the vampires I was about to enrage. I nearly stepped into the sunlight when a powerful force threw me back.

…

APOV

"How?" Rose whispered in a tiny voice.

"I had a vision silly" I said, while pointing to my head and giggling. But it was Emmet who had the most interesting reaction, still, I would be foolish to be surprised.

"DIBS ON THE FIRST ARMWRESTLING MATCH WITH BELLA", he was grinning from ear to ear at this point. It seemed like forever since he last smiled so I almost forgot about his dimples and that way his eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning. He then preceded to embraced everyone in what would be a fatal hug for any human as we all rejoiced.

"But I am also bearing bad news". When everyone looked at me questioningly, I began to explain. "It's about Edward.


	7. Say It Again

EPOV

"Edward Cullen", Aro sighed exasperatedly while pacing on the sunlit floors of the castle. I just stared at the intricately designed ceiling while two guards remained on either side of me, gripping my arms rather tightly.

"You are to remain here tonight, while I come up with a verdict" Aro continued, sensing my refusal to speak. "Guards, show him to his chambers".

Upon entering my room, I simply plopped onto the unnecessary bed and continued to stare at nothing while listening on the Volturi as they argued in an obvious deadlock.

"Edward Cullen is far to valuable to simply destroy!" Aro exclaimed.

"Are you willing to let him live at our expense? His attempt to reveal himself failed this time, but I fear that it will be much more than an attempt should he choose to expose himself again" Caius countered, sounding truly fearful.

"Yes but the Cullen coven is fairly large, I do not think it would be wise to simply terminate Edward" Felix argued.

"And yet we are more powerful, we have never hesitated to vanquish defiant vampires before, whether they could be an asset or not, what makes Edward so different?" Caius added, earning approval.

"He has a point", Demetri said, siding with Caius. After several hours of arguing, four hooded figures appeared before me.

"We have come to a unanimous decision" Aro said, looking at me gravely.

…

APOV

"We need to have a family meeting", I said and once everyone sat down I began to explain. "Edward has decided to test the Volturi".

"And by test you mean?" Jasper questioned, while looking at me inquisitively.

"He decided to make a display of himself in Volterra" I blurted. Esme began to sob into Carlisle's shoulder while Rose and Emmet sat perfectly still, as if they went into shock. Jasper's face was blank and his eyes showed the pain he was absorbing as well as his own for his brother.

"The Volturi stopped him before he stepped into the sunlight, but are still deciding what do to with him" I continued. "I know we have to help Edward, but we must find Bella as well, as a newborn she is a threat, and I fear that the Volturi will be less than happy with her as well".

"Emmet, Rose, and Esme" Carlisle started "we're going to Italy while Alice and Jasper find Bella".

"We'll meet you in Volterra as soon as we can track Bella down" I finished.

…

GPOV

When I saw my angel run her tongue across her beautiful teeth, I noticed a small pair of fangs appear but they made her all the more entrancing.

"The fangs really make your teeth stand out" I challenged.

She seemed relatively shocked for a moment, but quickly composed her features and said "Well you took that well, but what if I told you that you were just like me?"

"I would tell _you_ that I wouldn't mind being like this for eternity" I replied, looking into her eyes to see if she got the double meaning, and she did.

"We'll see when you realize what I've done" her kissable lips formed a slight frown.

"What have you done my sweet?" I questioned, genuinely curious.

"Are you not thirsty? Do you not crave blood just as I do?" her voice began to raise an octave "I slipped for a moment and I made you into a monster!" She started sobbing, but strangely enough there were no tears. I raised her chin but her eyes darted away.

"Look at me" I commanded quietly. When her red eyes met mine, I kissed her softly.

…

BPOV

When he started kissing me, I froze for a moment, thinking of Edward. _He doesn't care anymore_ I thought, and suddenly, I began to kiss the wonderful stranger back. It was nothing like the kisses I would share with Edward. This man was full of lust but devoid of love, he didn't even know my name and yet he was already moving to second base.

"This is wrong", I pulled away from him, leaving him looking confused.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to pressure you".

"No, it's not that, it's not that at all actually. I just don't even know your name" I amended.

"Gabriel" he replied in that beautiful accent of his.

I answered his unspoken question by saying "Bella".

"Bella" he repeated, and I liked the way my name sounded rolling off of his tongue.

"Well Bella, tell me about yourself". I told him everything, from Edward to how I was turned. I felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. He then preceded to tell me about his life in Spain. _That explains the accent. _I thought as he continued fascinate me with his studies, he was an art major. I also learned that he came to America to see some of the galleries. When he asked me if he could paint me, I agreed, surprising myself.

When he finally finished telling me about himself, I realized I was so absorbed in his story, that I had forgotten to take him hunting. His eyes had darkened and he told me he felt a burning sensation in his throat and so we both bared our fangs and ran.


	8. SORRY!

SORRY!

I hate author's notes but….

I was thinking about just giving up on the story because I'm beyond busy every single day but I really miss reading and writing…so maybe a few chapters this weekend and I'll try to be constant but I do have testing. I love everyone that's been reviewing and everyone that has even taken the time to look at my story. Thanks for the support :)


	9. Love Game

**Small note for all of my reviewers and everyone else who takes the time to read my story: I love you guys (Gabriel loves you too PaulIsMine :P) and I plan on continuing with the story. It might be slow at first but in the next few weeks, quite a few chapters should start to come up as my schedule clears for the summer. **

EPOV

"You have got to be kidding me" I replied.

"I assure you I am not" Aro said peering at me with those sickeningly curious wide, red eyes

"Unless you would prefer an alternative-

"Decapitation, burning, confinement, torture but certainly not _this_"

"Now, now Edward, there's no need to hiss" Tanya purred.

BPOV

Hunting. The feeling is not something that one can just delve, rather, one would need first hand experience. Tasting the fresh, moist air on the tip of my hypersensitive tongue and piercing the skin of an animal in one fluid motion so I can feel the rush of blood, thereby lessening my unquenchable thirst is animalistic yet natural.

I now know why Edward did not want me with him. As beautiful he would have been to watch, vampires receive a very different adrenaline rush that completely changes ones mindset. Normally, vampires are easily distracted by sheer brain capacity, but during the hunt it only comes down to one thing. Blood.

EPOV

I was absolutely horrified when Tanya's prosthetic nails began to crawl up my bicep. There was no way I would willingly marry this creature, whether it would unite the two very influential covens of Italy and America or not. All other covens hang in the balance in this war ridden species, the system vampires hold now is very similar to that of seventeenth century royals, hence the Volturi palace.

"I will not marry" I stated, rather simply.

"But Edward" Tanya pouted her thin, lip gloss drenched lips and I immediately ripped my arm from her grasp.

"If you choose not to marry the princess" Aro began "you will face immediate execution thereby ruining any chance of seeing your precious Isabella".

My head shot up and just as I was about to decline, yet again, Aro chose to surprise me, yet again.

"And I assure you that Isabella is very much alive".


End file.
